Nintama Rantarō Musical
Nintama Rantarou Musical (忍たま乱太郎 ミュージカル, Nintama Rantarō Myūjikaru) is a musical theater performance of Nintama Rantarou About The first performance was performed at 2010, and have a new performance once a year. There are total of 10 performances as of 2019. Performances Overall Featured Characters Ninjutsu Academy * First-years: ** Ro-class: Fushikizou Tsurumachi (Ryu Koga - Vol. 6) ** Ha-class: *** Rantarou Inadera **** Toshiki Tachibana/ Shunto Oka - Vol. 1 **** Takuto Yoshinaga - Vol. 2-3 **** Wataru Sekine - Vol. 4-5 **** Touma Ōnishi - Vol. 6 **** Nozomi Oimine/ Ragi Fukida - Vol.7 **** Ikki Kamata/ Kiki Iwama - Vol. 8 **** Seishō Nishiguchi/ Rion Fukunaga - Vol. 9 *** Kirimaru Settsuno **** Atsushi Yokosuka/ Shiki Ishisaka - Vol. 1 **** Mikio Kato - Vol. 2-3 **** Daikichi Sana - Vol. 4-5 **** Saita Hosokawa - Vol. 6 **** Tōumi Sugimura/ Tano Yamamota - Vol. 7 **** Reo Takahashi/ Shōta Yamahashi - Vol. 8 **** Kigaon Kudamatsu/ Rin Kitagawa - Vol.9 *** Shinbei Fukutomi **** Kōki Hayashida/ Rōichirō Sasaki - Vol. 1 **** Minoru Hagiwara - Vol. 2-3 **** Shunsuke Uehiro - Vol. 4-5 **** Mayu Fujimura - Vol. 6 **** Tokimei Kitahara/ Shouta Mitani - Vol. 7 **** Keijiro Fukutomi/ Ryuii Ushio - Vol. 8 **** Mikoto Kimura/ Kanon Abe - Vol. 9 *** Yamamura Kisanta **** Asuka Komiya - Vol. 3 *** Doi Hansuke **** Ryōji Morimoto - Vol. 1-2 **** Takuya Yabuki - Vol. 2 reply **** Yuki Tokura - Vol. 3 **** Masao - Vol. 3 reply - Vol. 7 *** Denzou Yamada * Fourth-years: ** I-class: ***Tairano Takiyashamaru ****Yuuta Higuchi - Vol. 4, 5, 10 ***Ayabe Kihachirou ****Mokoto Ōtani - Vol. 4, 5, 10 ** Ro-class: ***Tamura Mikiemon ****Junpei Mitsui - Vol. 4, 5, 10 ***Hama Shuichirou ****Misaki Takabata - Vol. 10 * Fifth-years: ** I-class: ''' *** Kukuchi Heisuke **** Shintarou Akutsu - Vol. 2 **** Taiki Yamazaki - Vol. 3 **** Tooru Yamaki - Vol. 8, 9, 10 *** Ohama Kanemon **** Chihiro Sato - Vol. 8, 9, 10 ** '''Ro-class: *** Fuwa Raizou **** Shōgo Yoshida - Vol. 8, 9 *** Hachiya Saburou **** Kyouhei Kuge - Vol. 8, 9 *** Takeya Hachizaemon **** Atsushi Shiramata - Vol. 2 **** Kōji Saikawa - Vol. 3 **** Taiga Kurihara - Vol. 8, 9, 10 * Sixth-years: ** I-Class: *** Monjiro Shioe **** Kenki Yamaguchi - Vol. 1-2 **** Gaku Matsuda - Vol. 3 **** Kazuki Watanabe - Vol. 6-8, 10 *** Tachibana Senzou **** Ryo Mitsuya - Vol. 1 **** Shouhei Nanpa - Vol. 2-4 **** Yoshihiko Aramaki - Vol. 5 **** Kou Kenegae - Vol. 6 ****Ken’ichi Yumoto - Vol. 10 ** Ro-Class: *** Nakazaike Chouji **** Tōru Kamitsuru - Vol. 1 **** Katahira Maeyama - Vol. 2-3 **** Shuuto Washio - Vol. 4-5 **** Ryou Kitazoni - Vol. 6 **** Shouta Shirakase - Vol. 7 ****Yūya Arai - Vol. 10 *** Nanamatsu Koheita **** Kousuke Kuwano - Vol. 1-2 **** Akihiro Hayashi - Vol. 3-4 **** Jyouji Saotome - Vol. 5-7 ** Ha-Class *** Kema Tomesaburou **** Nobuhiro Kataoka - Vol. 1 **** Yoichiro Oumi - Vol. 2 **** Katafumi Maeuchi - Vol. 2-4 **** Kazuki Ono - Vol. 5-6 **** Kentarou Akisawa - Vol. 7; 9 *** Zenpouji Isaku **** Jun Hashimoto; Jyou Jinnai - Vol. 1 **** Shion Tsuchiya - Vol. 2 **** Taizou Shiina - Vol. 2-4 **** Yuuto Adachi - Vol. 4-6 **** Souuichirou Sorihashi - Vol. 7; 9 * Kunoichi: Yuki, Tomomi, Shige * Staff: Headmaster Dokutake Castle * Kino Kojirou Taketaka, Hieta Happousai, Captain Tatsumaki, Fuuki, Uki, Dokutake Ninja Tasogaredoki Castle * Tasogare Jinbee, Zatto Konnamon, Moroizumi Sonnamon, Dokusasako Castle * Dokusasako No Sugoude Ninja, Dokusasako No Sugoude Ninja's Subordinate (Dosu Buka) Hyōgō Pirates Crew * Hyougo Daisankyoueimaru, Kagerou, Onigumomaru, Yoshimaru, Miyoshimaru, Shige Others * Yamada Rikichi Original Characters * Sekiheki, Shinkichi, Sekki, Bandit 1, Dokutake 107, Tomiyoshi, Trivia * Second years and third years never appear in the musical, while forth years (except Takamaru but Shuichirou's first appearance in Volume 10) only appear twice. * Unlike the manga and the anime series, the musicals have the fifth and sixth years play the main character while the first years play as supporting characters. * While the anime series mainly attract children, the musical mainly attract teens and young adult audiences. External Links *Official Website (Japanese) References